


When She Was His

by DoctorLia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, POV TARDIS, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A poem of reflection written from the POV of the TARDIS after Hell Bent
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	When She Was His

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some of my old journals and found this poem I had written after Hell Bent aired. I figured y'all might like it!

She is dead and my heart still hurts.

For him it has been billions of years.

Years he will not fully remember.

He won't full remember _Her._

The most important person in his life.

 _Gone_.

 _Erased_.

 _Forgotten_.

But I remember.

I remember _Her._

I remember _everything._

The spark of life in her eyes,

The love in his.

The tears and the laughter,

Smiles and frowns.

The ups and downs.

The good times and the bad.

The hugs and the kisses...

These are things no one should forget.

But he has...

Every single time mostly forgotten.

No one should ever be forgotten...Not like that.

So I'll remember her,

On his behalf.

I'll remember what he can not.

I'll remember, while I still can,

I'll remember when she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and Kudos if you liked it


End file.
